Skyclan's neighbor
by Ancell
Summary: Secrets are surfacing, one in particular kept by the three most trusted cats of the clan could end up costing Skyclan a lot. With words from Skywatcher to create a second clan though, Leafstar, Sharpclaw and Echosong haven't really considered the consequences of this seemingly harmless secret.


So, new idea and thus a new story! Alliance is at the end, hope you guys like the story cuz I like writing it!

* * *

_"What do you make of it, Echosong?" Leafstar asked as she sat with the silver she cat outside her den, looking over the quiet camp, the only other cat in sight was Egg, on night guard. _

_ "I don't know. Islands? There aren't any of those around here…" she mewed, "yet… Skywatcher tells us both it is time to aid and establish out neighbor. That we will need their assistance in times to come." Echosong mewed._

_ "Do you think we're supposed to break in half. The clan has become quiet big in the passed few seasons…" Leafstar suggested._

_ Echosong shook her head, "I don't. That is not something that Skywatcher would ever suggest to us. That much I know." She replied._

_ "Then who?" she mewed._

_ "Some other cats somewhere else… I guess." The silver she cat replied._

* * *

"Rowenpaw… we should go back… " Stormpaw mewed to the tortoiseshell tom who headed their little ragtag patrol consisting of herself, Rowenpaw, Harrypaw and Sandypaw.

"Go ahead." Rowenpaw responded, barring forward without relent. He was determined to get to the place where a Skyclan patrol lead but the clan deputy Sharpclaw had found him as a three moon old kit. Lost, scared, and confused, he didn't know his own name, where he came from or what happened.

Stormpaw huffed," Why did I even bother coming?" she mewed.

"Because you've fallen for how ridiculously handsome I am?" Rowenpaw suggested teasingly. The ginger and grey she cat rolled her eyes at him receiving a smirk it return. Harrypaw caught pace with Rowenpaw on his other side to get his attention,

" Just curious, but, how are we going to know when we find the place. You were just a kit weren't you?" he questioned.

"I remember it." Rowenpaw reassured, seriousness reentering his usually lax or sarcastic voice.

"Aaaand what are we gonna do once we get there?" Sandypaw came up on the other side of Stormpaw, leaning forward to talk around her.

Rowenpaw looked forward again, pausing before he answered, "I haven't thought that far ahead yet…"

"I'll tell you what, he's going to go charging off and get us all lost or something." Stormpaw interjected.

"And you'll follow behind me blindly, because all you can see is my beauty." Rowenpaw shot right back at her, earning himself a shove. He purred in amusement and they continued on in silence for a while after that. They paused to rest a few tail lengths from the river in some tufts of tall grass.

"Well, I'm thirsty. Gonna get a few laps then we should head off." Rowenpaw mewed, raising to his paws. Harrypaw and Sandypaw nodded and Stormpaw tailed him down to the river, crouching beside him as he lapped at the star studded water.

"Rowanpaw… if you find your mother and the rest of your family… are you going to leave Skyclan and stay with them?" she asked.

Rowanpaw his head and licked away the water around his muzzle thoughtfully, "I…. I don't know what I'm going to do…" he admitted, looking up at the starry sky. "All I have been able to think about is how much I want to meet them. What I was going to do never crossed my mind." He mewed.  
"Oh…" she responded, not sure what else to say and refusing to admit out loud how much she hoped he didn't. She followed him as he padded back over to Sandypaw and Harrypaw.

"Alright, fine toms and she cat. Lets go-"

"Back to camp." Rowanpaw's gazed snapped over as to find Sharpclaw, Sparrowpelt, Rockshade, Shrewtooth and Waspwhisker standing about two tail lengths away, looking furious.

"But I want to find-" Sharpclaw cut Rowanpaw off.

"What? Your mother are you trying to leave Skyclan? Is that it?" he demanded. Rowanpaw was silent.

"Sharpclaw we can-" Sandypaw was cut off by Rowanpaw.

"I'm not going back!" he shouted and bolted off.

"Rowenpaw!" Stormpaw sped after him, with Sharpclaw, Rowanpaw's mentor Sparrowpelt and Stormpaw's mentor Waspwhisker in tow.

Stormpaw caught pace with Rowanpaw as they cleared a fallen tree, he glanced over at her and then grinned, "I told you, you'd follow me blindy! You really have fallan for my ridiculous good looks!" he laughed, ever joking even as the fled the clans fierce and furious deputy who would have their tails once he got his paws on them.

"Shut up Rowanpaw, now is not the time!" Stormpaw shouted.

"Time for what? For you to adm-" Rowanpaw was cut off as the both caught sight of the same thing at the same time, "That's a lot of water…." He commented as the stood on a hill overlooking a lake. The were probably about a whole Skyclan territory and a half away from the skyclan boarder, so far enough to never know that this was there and not be able to see it from the tops of the cliffs.

"Lets che-" Rowanpaw was cut off as he was tackled to the ground by Sharpclaw.

"You're not checking anything out except for camp. Now walk." He ordered and he dragged Rowanpaw to his paws and shoved him in the opposite direction of the lake.

"But Sharpclaw I hav-"  
"Have to get back to camp so we can inform Leafstar of your little midnight adventure." Sharpclaw inturpted.

"But Sharpclaw my family could be over there somewhere!" Rowanpaw piped.

Sharpclaw stopped and stare at the tortoiseshell tom, his dark eye flash with something. If Rowanpaw didn't know any better he'd have said it was hurt. "Skyclan _is_ your family. Now go." His voice was eerily calm. Rowanpaw wanted to argue farther but grudgingly heeded the older cats order.

Sometime on the way back the met up with Sandypaw, Harrypaw and the other warriors. Rowanpaw could specify where though, all he coul think about was his next trip to the lake and how he was going to make it happen. He had to look around that lake, if his family was anywhere, it was there. He had to find them, he had to know.

As they neared camp, her felt the warmth of another pelt press against his, he glanced up and met Stormpaw's midnight blue eyes. The look she gave him was sympathetic, she'd seen the look in his eyes when he'd seen the lake. He was sure he was going to find his family.

Rowanpaw butted her shoulder with his head lightly, "Don't worry about it." He said softly as they entered camp, passed Egg who was posted as guard. He mewed a greeting to the clan deputy who nodded in return then made a B line for Leafstar, who sat with Echosong outside the medicine cat's den. She narrowed her eyes as they approached as stepped away from Echosong to meet Sharpclaw. They exchanged a few quiet words, then she turned to the four apprentices.

"Well? What in Starclan's name where you thinking?!" she demanded.

"Leafstar don't yell at them, it was my idea." Rowanpaw piped up.

"Idea to do what?" The brown she cat demanded.

"Go to the place Sharpclaw and the others found me, and then find my family from there…" he said, his tone was bold, unnerved, unapologetic.  
"Rowanpaw… are you trying to leave the clan?" Leafstar asked.

"Its not about that! I wish everyone would quit saying that! Its not about you guys! Or where I want to be!" Rowanpaw snapped.

Leafstar looked at him for a moment, sympathy flashed in her eyes, before they hardened to the eyes of his leader. "Regardless, the four of you need to be punished for this. You are confined to the camp, except for fetching moss for the elders for the next moon." She stated.

"Great, we can sit around camp and do nothing, together." He retorted then stalked off toward the apprentice den.

"Rowanpaw, if you and just come to talk to me!" she called after him.

"You would have just snaked your way around it! It's like your hiding something from me!" he shouted over his shoulder, then entered the apprentice den. Missing the alarmed look of 'he knows' passing between Leafstar and Sharpclaw.

* * *

Skyclan Alliance... I tried to make it as accurate for a future alliance as I could! The Day warriors that are listed are ones I decided to make decide to become fulltime warriors, they may or may not be important. I don't know yet.

Leader- Leafstar: Brown and cream tabby she cat with amber eyes _(Kits: Firepaw, Harrypaw, Stormpaw, forstered Rownpaw)_

Deputy: Sharpclaw: Dark ginger tom (Mate: Ebonyclaw)  
_ Apprentice, Firepaw_

Medicine cat: Echosong: silver tabby she cat with green eyes  
_ Apprentice, Frecklewish_

Warriors

Sparrowpelt: dark brown tabby tom _(Mate: Mintfur)  
_ _Apprentice, Rowenpaw_

Shrewtooth: Skinny black tom _(Mate: Tinyclound)  
_ _Apprentice, Sandypaw_

Waspwhisker: Grey and white tom _(Mate: Fallowfern)  
_ _Apprentice, Stormpaw_

Tinycloud: small white she cat with deep blue eyes

Rockshade: black tom _(Mate: Cherrytail)  
Apprentice, Harrypaw_

Bouncefire: Ginger tom

Egg: Long legged sleek cream tom with blue eyes _(Mate: Plumwillow)_

Billystorm: Ginger and white tom with green eyes _(Mate: Leafstar)  
Apprentice, Birdpaw_

Sagepelt: pale grey tom  
_Apprentice, Honeypaw_

Nettlesplash: Pale brown tom

Rabbitleap: brown tom

Creekfeather: Grey tabby tom

Apprentices

Frecklewish: Leggy mottled light brown tabby she cat with spotted legs

Birdpaw: Black she cat with a grey muzzle and blue eyes

Honeypaw: Light brown and white she cat with amber eyes

Sandypaw: Light brown and white tom with amber eyes

Harrypaw: Grey tom with a pale muzzle and belly and amber eyes

Firepaw: Ginger she cat with green eyes

Stormpaw: Grey and ginger she cat with amber eyes

Rowenpaw: Pale tortoiseshell and white tom with green eyes

Queens

Fallowfern: Pale brown she cat with blue eyes (_Kits:Nettlesplash, Rabbitleg, Creekfeather, Plumbwillow, Riverkit, Owlkit, Fogkit) _

Ebonyclaw: Long legged very black she cat _(Kits: Shadekit, Dawnkit, Redkit)_

Cherrytail: tortoiseshell she cat _(Kit: Skykit, Nightkit)_

Mintfur: Grey tabby she cat

Plumwillow: Dark grey she cat

Kits

Riverkit: Pale brown tom with blue eyes

Owlkit: Brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Fogkit: Grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Shadekit: Black tom with a ginger patch on his chest amber eyes

Dawnkit: Leggy ginger and black she cat with blue eyes

Redkit: Ginger and black tom with amber eyes

Skykit: Tortoiseshell and white tom with blue eyes  
Nightkit: Tortoiseshell and black tom with amber eyes

Elders

Shortwhisker: dark brown tabby tom

Petalnose: pale grey she cat, elderly queen _(Kits: Mintfur, Sagepelt)_

Patchfoot: black and white tom (_Mate: Clovertail)_

Clovertail: light brown she cat with white belly and legs _(Kits: Bouncefire, Rockshade, Tinycloud. Birdpaw, Honeypaw, Sandypaw)_

* * *

So yeah let me know if you like! If you do check out my other warrior stories too if you want! See you next chapter!

-Ancell


End file.
